1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a streak tube by which a temporal change of light to be detected is detected as a streak image.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A streak tube causes a photocathode to convert light to be detected into electrons (photoelectrons), and detects a temporal change of electrons as a streak image, thereby measuring the change in incident light with time. In general, such a streak tube employs one face of an airtightly closed envelope as an entrance faceplate, whereas a photocathode, a deflecting electrode for controlling the deflection of electrons emitted from the photocathode so as to generate a streak image, and detecting means such as a fluorescent screen for detecting thus generated streak image are arranged within the envelope successively from the entrance faceplate side (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H3-152840, and Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-139183).